The Talented Mr. Rollins
The Talented Mr. Rollins is the third episode of Season 7 of Pretty Little Liars ''and the 143rd episode of the show overall. It aired on July 5, 2016. Synopsis Still reeling from the trauma of Hanna's abduction and dark fate, the Liars must shift their focus to another one of their own. In order to protect Alison from Uber A's threats, the PLLs snap into action at a chance to rescue her from the hospital. However, in doing so, they make a deadly mistake that changes everything. Notes *Yvonne reveals to Spencer that she and Toby are now engaged. *Toby discovers 'Elliott Rollins' is an alias, as he discovers that he received a moving violation in 1958; making him far too old. *Emily gives Aria the keys to the DiLaurentis House, where she finds blue eye contacts, ingredients to make latex, a bunch of tools, and drugs that he had given to Alison. The first two were used to make the Wilden mask. *Aria and Hanna visit an Amish community, where they meet Eliza, who was given dolls of The Liars from Charlotte. She also tells them about Elliott and Charlotte's affair. *The Liars, more specifically Hanna, unintentionally hit Elliott Rollins with their car, killing him instantly. *Additionally in this episode, there's a cameo of Sara Shepard's new book, “The Amateurs”. Title and Background *The name of the episode is in reference to the book The Talented Mr. Ripley by Patricia Highsmith and the 1999 American psychological thriller of the same name starring: Matt Damon, Jude Law, Gwyneth Paltrow and Cate Blanchett. *It refers to Elliott Rollins' doings: disguising himself as Wilden, working with Mary and drugging Alison. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal ''(credited only) *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Huw Collins as Elliott Rollins *Lulu Brud as Sabrina *Kara Royster as Yvonne Phillips *Troy Vincent as Dr. Freedman *Macy Peele as Eliza *David Westberg as Elder Jacob *Amelia Harris as Rachel Trivia *The table read for this episode occurred on April 25th, 2016.Instagram: Update on the episode's table read *Filming for this episode began on April 27th, 2016Twitter: Update on the first day of shooting the episode, and wrapped on May 5th, 2016.Twitter: Jonell Lennon confirms last day of filming for the episode *The intro in this episode features Spencer doing the 'Shhh'. *The meds Elliott had hidden away were Butabarbital, Dihydromorphalin, Benzodiazephine, Phenatora, and Antihisamine (Night Time formula) for Allergy Relief. *The episode was watched live by 1.12 million viewers. * The Latex Recipe for the Wilden Mask Elliott wore in the season six finale is as follows: **1 cup cold water **1/4 cup Tapioca flour **1 packet plain gelatin mix **1 teaspoon solid coconut oil Featured Music *"New Ways" by Daughter - (Hanna dresses when Aria catches sight of the marks on her back, she questions her but Hanna avoid the questions as heads out to the living room to meet with the other girls) *"Secrets" by Laney Jones - (As they wait in line at The Brew, Emily announces to Hanna and Aria that Ashley offered a job; Aria offers her ear to Hanna; Emily thanks Sabrina for help then asks her out, Sabrina turns her down) *"Fingers Crossed" by Billie Eilish - (Spencer arrives and informs Caleb that Toby and Yvonne are engaged, then comments on rift that grown between them since Hanna disappeared; Caleb admits to Spencer that he and Hanna kissed) *"Cherry Life" by Polyenso - (Emily bar-tends at The Radley, she tries to call Toby then spots Sabrina seating in the lounge) *"Drift (feat. nilu)" by Robot Koch - (Emily brings over Sabrina's drink to her table, then tries to explain their previous conversation and why she took Ezra's key when Sabrina's date arrives) *"Buddy Boy" by Fort Lean - (Sabrina orders another drink from Emily then confesses that her lunch date was her ex-girlfriend and that she hasn't stopped thinking about since her confession then asks for a clean slate and a date) *"What You Want To" by Jake Etheridge - (Toby makes a toast to Yvonne at their engagement party when Emily arrive; Emily pleads with Toby to look into Elliott and his connection to Mary then gives him Mary's file) Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars Season 7 Episode 3 "The Talented Mr. Rollins" Promo (HD)|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 7x03 Sneak Peek 1 "The Talented Mr. Rollins" HD|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 7x03 Sneak Peek 2 "The Talented Mr. Rollins" (HD)|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars 7x03 Sneak Peek 3 "The Talented Mr. Rollins" (HD)|Sneak Peek #3 Gallery Behind the Scenes Cg56gwVU8AAywb8.jpg 12965777_1693551924229631_1269753525_n.jpg Screenshot_2016-04-27-10-43-19.png 13102421_1748079952096360_1653708329_n.jpg 12912524_1014290418663611_240494526_n.jpg Screenshot_2016-04-27-12-25-33.png Screenshot_2016-04-27-12-32-41.png Screenshot_2016-04-27-13-31-20.png Screenshot_2016-04-27-13-31-22.png Screenshot_2016-04-27-14-45-39.png Screenshot_2016-04-27-14-45-46.png Screenshot_2016-04-27-14-51-16.png Screenshot_2016-04-27-14-56-34.png Screenshot_2016-04-27-15-05-31.png Screenshot_2016-04-27-15-05-48.png Screenshot_2016-04-27-15-06-09.png Screenshot_2016-04-27-15-06-12.png Screenshot_2016-04-27-15-16-02.png Screenshot_2016-04-27-15-16-06.png Screenshot_2016-04-27-16-43-26.png Screenshot_2016-04-27-17-50-00.png Screenshot_2016-04-27-17-50-04.png Screenshot_2016-04-27-19-22-01.png 13118017_450530228484888_562552439_n.jpg 13102363_869771816482925_1814362965_n.jpg IMG_20160505_212747.jpg IMG_20160505_212743.jpg IMG_20160505_212814.jpg IMG_20160505_212735.jpg 13099089_1084962231547688_636749636_n.jpg 13098919_1760653967481453_1317831801_n.jpg 13102527_542785515902428_2129701592_n.jpg 13098960_1609984405988108_178983917_n.jpg 13126755_223280978042948_1381030022_n.jpg 13126638_1808314836063527_1614898949_n.jpg 13129899_617516365063787_1699254162_n.jpg 13151118_541729485999238_896994982_n.jpg 13108911_1542675946037718_1540091569_n.jpg 13129173_939371919510456_1564771324_n.jpg 13118293_154769454925169_787924149_n.jpg Cmo_A4sUEAArpn9.jpg CmpBR32VIAArT2p.jpg 13549418_144214952649549_1937019236_n.jpg 13628078_1597538670538496_2111701213_n.jpg 13551749_1569958123298997_942832037_n.jpg 13628045_1720010624916378_691468233_n.jpg CmvBvpxUMAA8yzz.jpg 143422_1131-900x600.jpg 143422_1198-900x720.jpg 143422_1361-900x600.jpg 143422_1726-900x600.jpg 143422_1735-900x600.jpg 143422_1737-900x600.jpg Promotional 143422_1512-900x600.jpg 143422_1718-900x600.jpg 143422_2097-900x600.jpg 143422_2159-900x600.jpg 143422_1133-900x600.jpg 143422_1137-400x599.jpg 143422_1177-900x720.jpg 143422_1201-400x599.jpg 143422_1224-900x600.jpg 143422_1272-900x600.jpg 143422_1302-900x600.jpg 143422_1315-900x720.jpg 143422_1371-900x600.jpg 143422_1434-900x600.jpg 143422_1449-900x600.jpg 143422_1459-900x600.jpg 143422_1523-900x600.jpg 143422_1569-900x600.jpg 143422_1660-900x600.jpg 143422_1759-900x600.jpg 143422_1812-900x600.jpg 143422_1877-900x600.jpg 143422_1923-900x600.jpg 143422_2259-900x675.jpg Screencaps 7x03s-1.png 7x03s-2.png 7x03s-3.png 7x03s-4.png 7x03s-5.png 7x03s-6.png 7x03s-7.png 7x03s-8.png 7x03s-9.png 7x03s-10.png 7x03s-11.png 7x03s-12.png 7x03s-13.png 7x03s-14.png 7x03s-15.png 7x03s-16.png 7x03s-17.png 7x03s-18.png 7x03s-19.png 7x03s-20.png 7x03s-21.png 7x03s-22.png 7x03s-23.png 7x03s-24.png 7x03s-25.png 7x03s-26.png 7x03s-27.png 7x03s-28.png 7x03s-29.png 7x03s-30.png 7x03s-31.png 7x03s-32.png 7x03s-33.png 7x03s-34.png 7x03s-35.png 7x03s-36.png 7x03s-37.png 7x03s-38.png 7x03s-39.png 7x03s-40.png 7x03s-41.png 7x03s-42.png 7x03s-43.png 7x03s-44.png 7x03s-45.png 7x03s-46.png 7x03s-47.png 7x03s-48.png 7x03s-49.png 7x03s-50.png 7x03s-51.png 7x03s-52.png 7x03s-53.png 7x03s-54.png 7x03s-55.png 7x03s-56.png 7x03s-57.png 7x03s-58.png 7x03s-59.png 7x03s-60.png 7x03s-61.png 7x03s-62.png 7x03s-63.png 7x03s-64.png 7x03s-65.png 7x03s-66.png 7x03s-67.png 7x03s-68.png 7x03s-69.png 7x03s-70.png 7x03s-71.png 7x03s-72.png 7x03s-73.png 7x03s-74.png 7x03s-75.png 7x03s-76.png 7x03s-77.png 7x03s-78.png 7x03s-79.png 7x03s-80.png 7x03s-81.png 7x03s-82.png 7x03s-83.png 7x03s-84.png 7x03s-85.png 7x03s-86.png 7x03s-87.png 7x03s-88.png 7x03s-89.png 7x03s-90.png 7x03s-91.png 7x03s-92.png 7x03s-93.png 7x03s-94.png 7x03s-95.png 7x03s-96.png 7x03s-97.png 7x03s-98.png 7x03s-99.png 7x03s-100.png 7x03s-101.png 7x03s-102.png 7x03s-103.png 7x03s-104.png 7x03s-105.png 7x03s-106.png 7x03s-107.png 7x03s-108.png 7x03s-109.png 7x03s-110.png 7x03s-111.png 7x03s-112.png 7x03s-113.png 7x03s-114.png 7x03s-115.png 7x03s-116.png 7x03s-117.png 7x03s-118.png 7x03s-119.png 7x03s-120.png 7x03s-121.png 7x03s-122.png 7x03s-123.png 7x03s-124.png 7x03s-125.png 7x03s-126.png 7x03s-127.png 7x03s-128.png 7x03s-129.png 7x03s-130.png 7x03s-131.png 7x03s-132.png 7x03s-133.png 7x03s-134.png 7x03s-135.png 7x03s-136.png 7x03s-137.png 7x03s-138.png 7x03s-139.png 7x03s-140.png 7x03s-141.png 7x03s-142.png 7x03s-143.png 7x03s-144.png 7x03s-145.png 7x03s-146.png 7x03s-147.png 7x03s-148.png 7x03s-149.png 7x03s-150.png 7x03s-151.png 7x03s-152.png References Navigational Category:Season 7 Category:Freeform Category:Episodes Category:7A Category:Final Season